Alisa's Heart Break
by jamesb497
Summary: When Alisa catches Rean and Laura kissing each other. Feeling hurt she does her best to avoid them both. Day 6 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

When Alisa catches Rean and Laura kissing each other. Feeling hurt she does her best to avoid them both.

I Don't own legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

'I knew it. I knew that they had something for each other and yet I didn't listen to my own warnings.' Alisa was lying in her bed face into her pillow and crying. 'I knew that falling in love with Rean was a bad idea and yet I did it anyway.'

It was earlier that evening when it happened. Alisa was finished with her club and decided to go for a small walk before she went back to the dorms. That's when she saw it.

Rean and Laura were kissing each other. As soon as she saw that she ran. She ran back to the dorm. She managed to keep her tears from falling until she was back in her room. Then she let herself cry.

She didn't know how much time had passed until Sharon knocked at her door. "Lady Alisa dinner is ready."

Alisa got up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror her eyes were red and her hair was a mess. She knew that she couldn't go down like this.

"Thank you Sharon I'll be down in a few minutes." She said trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

My Lady is something the matter?"

"N-No nothing." She said lying. But if anyone knew Alisa best it was Sharon. Sharon opened the door to see her in the state that she was in.

"Sharon how? I locked the door."

Sharon closed the door behind her. "As I've said before, My Lady the power of my love for you allows me to do anything." Sharon walked up to her and looked into her eyes. 'My Lady what's wrong?"

"Sharon I-I." Alisa felt the tears fell down her face again and hugged her.

"I-I feel like an idiot. I knew falling in love with him was a bad idea, but I just couldn't help myself."

"You speak of your feelings for Master Rean don't you my lady. She nodded.

"I see tell me what happened."

And so Alisa told her have happened and what she saw.

"I understand my lady." Sharon said as she broke her hug. Don't worry my lady I will bring you your dinner."

"Thank you Sharon."

"Don't mention it My Lady."

Sharon walked out the door and headed back down stairs.

When she got there she saw everyone sitting at the table.

"Sharon where's Alisa?" Rean asked.

Sharon gave him a smile and said. " Lady Alisa will be having dinner in her room tonight."

"That doesn't sound like her is she alright?" Gaius asked.

"Don't worry she'll be fine it's just something she needs to figure out herself so I ask that you please give her time alone."

"Are you sure?" If there's something that we can help her with we'd be more than happy to help." Emma said.

"As I said please don't worry I assure you she will be fine." She said as she picked up Alisa's plate.

"I shall be back in a moment." Sharon went back upstairs and knocked on Alisa's door.

"Come in."

Sharon opened the door and saw that Alisa had fixed her hair and that her eyes were a bit less red.

"Here you are my lady." Sharon set the plate down on her desk. "I shall be back later to take the plate."

"Thank you Sharon."

Alisa eat her dinner and Sharon came back to collect her plate. Then Alisa got changed and got into her bed.

She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but she heard a knock on her door.

She got up and opened the door and saw Rean.

"Rean what's up?" She said trying her best to sound like normal.

"Hey Alisa are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" She said lying.

"It's just you didn't join us for dinner tonight. Sharon said that we should leave you alone. But If you need help or need to talk about something. You can come to me."

'Rean… don't do this to me damn it.' she thought.

"I'm fine Rean it's just something I need to figure out."

"Are you sure?"

"Rean trust me when I say this is not something you can help me with."

'Especially since your part of the problem.' She thought.

"Anyway Rean it's getting late goodnight."

"Alright goodnight." He said as he walked away.

Alisa closed the door and climbed back in bed.

'Damn it Rean why? You love Laura so so why are you so worried about me.' She thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After that Alisa had done her best to avoid both Rean and Laura for the next week. Whenever she was asked to do something involving one or both of them she would do her best to make up an excuse.

She knows that this isn't her. She knows that avoiding them won't solve anything, but she just wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face her broken heart.

"Alisa?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?."

"Alisa are you okay?" Rean asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just lost in thought why?."

"Because I've been calling your name for the past 10 seconds.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine anyway everyone in Class VII is going to do some training. Do you want to join?"

"Oh sorry Rean, but I promised Emily that I would hang out with her today."

"Oh I see." she wasn't sure why but she heard disappointment in his voice.

"Well have fun." he said as he walked away.

'I'm sorry Rean.' she thought as she walked away.

Meanwhile the other members of Class VII were sparing. Laura is fighting Fie, Machias is fighting Jusis. Elliot and Emma were fighting Gaius, and Millium is fighting Crow.

Rean slowly walked up to his classmate.

"Hey Rean where's Alisa?" Elliot asked as he launched a fire bolt art at Gaius who blocked with his spear.

"She said that she was busy with Emily."

"What's wrong Rean sad because your girlfriend's not here." Crow said as he fired a few shots at Millium who easily blocked them with Lammy.

Rean felt his face go red when Crow said that. "She's not my girlfriend Crow." he said.

"Yeah tell that to the blush on your face." Jusis said as he dodged a shot from Machias.

"Really Jusis?"

"Rean and Alisa Sitting in a tree." Millium started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Fie finished.

"Come on guys."

"Rean's right That's enough with the teasing." Gaius said as he attacked Emma with his spear.

"Hey speaking of Alisa does it seem like she's avoiding some of us this past week?" Machias asked. As he rolled out of the way of an air strike launched from Jusis.

"I don't think so. She asked me to help her study yesterday." Emma said.

"Yeah and she had lunch with me and Gaius Yesterday." Elliot said.

"She helped me with the flowers the day before." Fie said.

"She was with me in the library 2 days ago." Jusis said.

"She played Blade with me before dinner last night." Crow said.

"She played with me earlier today." Millium said.

"Yes she's hung out with me too, but I mean as a group." Machias said.

"Now that you mention it your right whenever we all hung out together this past week Alisa always seen to have something to do." Elliot said.

"Rean? Have you and Alisa hung out at all this past week?" Emma asked.

"No we haven't. Every time that I ask her to do something it seems that she always has something planned."

"I see and Laura what about you?

"Well no, but I haven't asked her if we can spend time together this week." Laura replied.

"Rean did you by chance make her mad at you again? Gaius asked.

"No I don't think so she didn't seem angry at me when I talked at her at all this week. If anything it seems…"

"It seems what Rean?" Machias asked.

"It seems as though as if she's sad when I talk to her." he finished.

"Oh." Everyone stood there in silence.

"Then you need to go talk to her." Laura said.

"Laura?"

"Rean if something has happened between you two then I suggest that you fix it before our next free day."

"Sigh your right Laura I'll talk to her tonight, but for now." Rean drew his blade. "Who's my opponent?"

Later that night after dinner.

Rean was standing in front of Alisa's door and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard from the other side.

"It's Rean. Alisa can we talk?... Please."

"R-Rean yeah one moment."

A moment later she opened the door.

"Hey Rean so what did you want to talk about?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh... yeah sure."

Rean walked into the room and closed the door.

"So what did you want to talk about Rean"?

"Alisa… Did I do something to make you mad or upset with me."

"What?"

"It's just you've been avoiding me this past week. Whenever I ask you to do something. You always seem to be busy or have some excuse. Even when were all together you always have something else to do."

Rean walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "So Alisa if I've done something to upset you in anyway shape or form please tell me. Tell me so that I can make this right between us."

"Rean." Alisa felt tears forming in her eyes. "You don't have to apologize. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me."

"Alisa."

"Your right Rean I have been avoiding you. But it's not your fault." Trust me when I say this Rean I'm the one at fault here Rean.

"Then why? Why? Have you been avoiding me?"

Alisa turned from him and put her hands on her desk.

"Because I didn't want my heart broken."

"What?"

"I saw you know."

"Huh? Saw what?"

"I saw you and Laura kissing each other." Alisa then felt her tears again. "I was in that moment I felt my heartbreak and knew that you could never feel the same way that I feel for you."

Alisa turned around and Rean saw the tears in her eyes. "Rean do you see now why you can't help me now. This is something that I need to get over myself. I'm sorry I know this isn't me."

Alisa wiped some of the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Rean like I said your not at fault here. I-I just need time. So goodnight Rean and congratulations."

When Alisa finished her speech Rean walked up to her and wiped the tears out of her eyes then hugged her.

"R-Rean why? Why are you hugging me? Why?" She was hitting his chest trying to get him to let go. But he wouldn't let go."

"Alisa I never kissed Laura."

"Don't lie to me Rean I saw you two."

"Alisa we didn't kiss. You see."

* * *

Flashback

Rean was sitting on a beach in the courtyard reading next chapter of Red Moon Rose when he saw Laura walking up to him.

"Hello Rean."

"Oh hey Laura. Just finished training?"

"Yes indeed I have. Um Rean do you have a moment there's something that I wish to talk to you about."

"Sure just give me a second."

Rean placed a bookmark in his current page and closed and put away the book away.

"Alright so what did you want to talk about?"

"W-Well you see." Rean could see her face go bright red.

"Laura are you okay? Your face is red."

"W-Well Rean. Sigh. Perhaps it would be easier to show you." Laura walked up to him.

"L-Laura What are you doing?"

Laura slowly closed her eyes and leaned in but before she got to his lips she felt his fingers against hers.

Laura backed away and looked into Rean's eyes to see that he wasn't mad, angry or disappointed like she was expecting.

"Laura I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. I love someone else."

"Oh I-I see." Laura looked down. It's her isn't Rean the girl you love.

"Yes."

They stood there in awkward silence.

"Rean I'm sorry. Perhaps taking advice from Fie wasn't a good idea."

"It's alright Laura."

"Alright well I'll see you later." She said. Than she ran.

Rean didn't go after her. He knew she just needed time to herself.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get any more reading done he went back to the dorm.

* * *

Flashback end.

"And that's what happened." He said.

"What about Laura?"

"We talked 2 days after."

"A-And the other Girl?" She asked hesitantly.

Rean backed out of the hug a bit to look into her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek.

"The girl that I love is Strong willed, Kind, Can be a bit stubborn, Rean moved in closer. "She has blond hair. Is good with an orbal bow and an exultant arts user. Rean moved even closer Alisa could feel his breath on her own. "She always looks out for her classmates."

Rean paused for a second. "And most importantly She's right in front of me." Then he pressed his lips against hers. It only lasted for a sew seconds, but for them it was more than enough.

When Rean broke the kiss and he took a look at her face then kissed away any remaining tears from her eyes.

"Haha Rean." She said as she pushed him way.

He looked into her eyes and said "I love you Alisa. Believe me when I say that."

Alisa smiled and took his hands in hers. "I do Rean and I love you too."

They stayed together for a bit longer before they parted ways for the night.

"Goodnight Alisa."

"Goodnight Rean." With one last kiss they said their goodbyes.

* * *

The next morning Alisa woke up early got dressed and went down stairs. She entered the kitchen where she saw Sharon.

"Good morning Sharon."

"Good morning Lady Alisa. You seem awfully cheerful today."

"Well you can say that I had a goodnight last night."

"It would seem so and I bet that would have something to do with your talk with Master Rean last night."

"H-How do you?"

"Hehe I have my ways My lady. Anyway Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Sigh "I'll never understand how you know such things."

"That's for me to know my lady."

Alisa then took a seat at the table then all but one member of Class VII came and joined her.

"Hey where Rean?" Elliot asked.

"True it is weird that he's not here he's normally one of the first ones here." Machias said.

"Maybe he's out training." Emma suggested.

"Or I decided to sleep in for a bit."

Everyone turned to see Rean enter the room.

"Good morning everyone." Rean said.

As everyone greeted him. He walked towards Alisa and said.

"Good morning Alisa." Then captured her lips for a quick kiss. The two of them then turned to see the shocked expressions of their classmates and their instructor.

"What can't a man kiss his girlfriend?"

Alisa felt her heart flutter when he called her his girlfriend.

The rest of breakfast was spent with them being bombarded with questions, congratulations, and teasing.

Then everyone headed off to class with Rean and Alisa leading them hand and hand.

"Laura are you going to be alright?" Fie asked.

"Yes Fie. It will take some time, but I'll be fine."

"Well if you want to talk we'll be here." Emma said.

"Thank you both of you." she said while staring at the happy couple in front of her.


End file.
